Big Smoke
Hoa Kỳ |family = Mẹ không rõ tên Dì không rõ tên Anh họ không rõ tên |affiliations = Ballas Grove Street Families (Trước đây) C.R.A.S.H. Frank Tenpenny Sweet Johnson (Trước đây) Carl Johnson (Trước đây) Ryder OG Loc Big Bear (Trước đây) B Dup Los Santos Vagos Russian Mafia San Fierro Rifa Loco Syndicate |vehicles = Perennial màu đen(Bị phá hủy) Glendale màu lam |weapons = Baseball Bat Pistol TEC 9 AK-47 Combat Shotgun |businesses = Bán thuốc phiện |voice = Clifton Powell }} Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris là nhân vật trong dòng trò chơi Grand Theft Auto, nhân vật chính và địch thủ thứ hai trong Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Big Smoke được lồng tiếng bởi Clifton Powell, xuất hiện trong phim Menace II Society và Friday Xuất hiện Big Smoke là thành viên cấp cao của Grove Street Families sau đó gia nhập lực lượng Ballas, Los Santos Vagos và Russian Mafia, trở thành tội phạm khét tiếng trong thế giới ngầm của Los Santos Big Smoke đã làm rất nhiều điều để đạt được ước nguyện lưu tên mãi về sau. Big Smoke có vẻ am hiểu chút tiếng Tây Ban Nha, trong nhiệm vụ Running Dog, một trong bọn Vagos nói rằng "Chinga a tu madre, pendejo" do dịch ra là "Fuck your mother, dickhead" (Chết con mẹ mày đi, thằng đầu bò). Có lẽ vì hiểu được nên Smoke đã ra tay. Đài yêu thích của Big Smoke là Bounce FM. Viết tắt từ Big Smoke là "BS", từ viết gọn của "bullshit", cho thấy sự liên quan tới việc lừa gạt và phản bội Grove Street Families. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Big Smoke sinh ra ở Los Santos, có lẽ tại Ganton vì có mối quan hệ thân thiết với Sweet và Carl Johnson , sau đó anh trở thành thành viên Grove Street Families. Anh trưởng thành dần và trở thành cánh tay phải của Sweet sau khi Carl rời khỏi nơi đây vào năm 1987 sau cái chết của em trai. thumb|248px|Big Smoke - kẻ mê tín Lời thoại của Big Smoke thỉnh thoảng nói về Kinh thánh, cho thấy anh ta hơi mê tín. Tuy nhiên, Carl cho rằng "toàn chuyện nhảm nhí". Gia nhập Ballas Smoke sống ở Gantos nhưng chuyển tới Idlewood vào thời điểm trước năm 1992, dùng tiền của dì để mua nhà. Grove Street Families mất kiểm soát và ảnh hưởng tới các băng khác, Ballas bắt đầu quản lý Idlewood và buôn thuốc. Anh ta thuyết phục Sweet cho Grove Street Families buôn lậu nhưng thất bại Big Smoke liên kết với Ballas, làm việc trong bóng đêm. Sau đó hợp tác với Los Santos Vagos và Russian Mafia, mong có được địa vị trongLos Santos. Loco Syndicate bắt đầu cung cấp thuốc từ trụ sở tại San Fierro, nhưng Smoke không nhận ra một điệp viên ngầm cũng nằm trong tổ chức này Sự kiện trong GTA San Andreas Carl trở về 1992, sau khi không thuyết phục được Sweet, anh ta hỏi ý kiến Ryder việc gia nhập Ballas, ý định giết Sweet nhưng không thành, thay vào đó mẹ Sweet chết. Cái chết của Beverly Johnson dẫn tới việc Carl trở về từ Liberty City, và Carl gặp Smoke trong nhà cũ của anh. Smoke lúc đầu không nhận ra Carl nhưng chấp nhận sự trở về của bạn cũ, trái ngược với Sweet, tỏ ra thái độ khó chịu. Sau đó ý định giữa Ballas - C.R.A.S.H mới bị lộ, nhưng trước đó đã có vài gợi ý cho thấy sự phản bội này Smoke hợp tác cùng Carl, Sweet và Ryder trong nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của trò chơi, sau đó xuất hiện tại đám tang để tưởng niệm thành viên GSF. Tuy nhiên, trong suốt nhiệm vụ, chỉ có Carl và Sweet bị tấn công, cho thấy ý định phản bội của Smoke. Anh ta chơi bóng rổ với Sweet trong nhiệm vụ Tagging Up Turf và Cleaning the Hood trong nhà Sweet. Trong nhiệm vụ Drive-Thru, Sweet, CJ, Smoke và Ryder quyết định đến Cluckin' Bell để ăn, tuy nhiên, họ lại bị Ballas tấn công. Smoke từ chối nã súng vào Ballas (nói rằng ăn xong rồi bắn) là một gợi ý nữa về việc dối trá. Sau khi xuất hiện trong phần giới thiệu Nines and AKs, Smoke giúp CJ tập bắn. Sau đó, Smoke giao nhiệm vụ cho Carl; đầu tiên là giải thoát người bạn cũ (OG Loc) ra tù. Tiếp theo là giúp Smoke trừ khử thành viên Vagos. Trong nhiệm vụ Wrong Side of the Tracks, trước khi Smoke và CJ tiêu diệt Vagos, Frank Tenpenny và Eddie Pulaski xuất hiện trong nhà Smoke; tuy nhiên Smoke chỉ nói rằng bọn họ thích "thọc mạch" và không tỏ thái độ bực mình khi chúng tới. CJ kế đến hỗ trợ Smoke hạ thành viên Russian Mafia trong nhiệm vụ Just Business, và Smoke giúp CJ, Ryder và Sweet trong nhiệm vụ Reuniting the Families. Phản bội Nhiệm vụ The Green Sabre chính là bước ngoặt trong cả trò chơi cũng như nhân vật Big Smoke và Ryder ; Sweet nói CJ rằng họ chuẩn bị đàn áp một lượng Ballas lớn và sẽ gặp nhau tại Giao lộ Mulholland; ngay khi CJ chuẩn bị đi, người bạn (và là bạn trai của chị gái) Cesar Vialpando điện rằng cần gặp anh ta gấp. Tại ngõ cụt, CJ sốc khi thấy Big Smoke và Ryder -- cùng với Frank Tenpenny và Eddie Pulaski cùng một số thành viên Ballas làm việc. Chiếc Sabre màu xanh -- được dùng để sát hại mẹ của CJ -- cũng tìm thấy tại đó. Nhận ra rằng anh mình đang bị bẫy, CJ không thể ra xử ba lực lượng ấy và buộc phải quay lại giao lộ để cứu anh trai. Dù Sweet sống sót nhưng anh bị thương nặng và phải ở trong tù Lấy lại quyền lực Vắng bóng Sweet và Carl, Smoke và Ryder giải tán Grove Street Families, để Ganton và các lãnh thỗ Grove Street rơi vào tay Ballas. Một số thành viên Grove Street Families bắt đầu buôn thuốc phiện lấy từ nhà máy Loco Syndicate tại Doherty, San Fierro về Los Santos . Cesar Vialpando phát hiện ra và báo cho Carl Johnson, ngăn chặn thuốc không tới được Los Santos. Carl và Cesar sau đó chụp hình Ryder cùng với ba người khác là Jizzy B., T-Bone Mendez và Mike Toreno. Carl quay trở lại gara[[ tại San Fierro đã nhờ [[Wu Zi Mu và liên minh Triad điều tra kỹ hơn về tổ chức này Carl bắt đầu làm việc cho Jizzy B., mong muốn thu thập được nhiều thông tin hơn, và giành được niềm tin. Sau đó Carl giết Jizzy, thủ lĩnh San Fierro Rifa T-Bone Mendez và điệp viên ngầm Mike Toreno (anh nghĩ thế) và Ryder, trước khi phá hủy nhà máy thuốc phiện, ngăn không cho đường dây hoạt động. Smoke không nao núng và cho khởi động nhà máy xí nghiệp gây giống tại phía đông Los Santos. Anh còn làm quản lý của OG Loc, một rapper cũng như bạn thuở nhỏ của Smoke và Carl, được giúp đỡ bằng cách phá hủy sự nghiệp Madd Dogg. Anh ra vẻ kẻ yêu nước khi tâm sự trên West Coast Talk Radio (có thể nghe trên đài sau nhiệm vụ Pier 69) rằng anh ta sử dụng tiền để ngăn chặn thuốc tại Los Santos, dù chính anh là khởi nguồn thuốc của thành phố Big Smoke, cũng như Ryder, tiếp tục mặc đồ màu xanh lá sau khi phản bội Grove Street Families. Bởi vì Big Smoke và Ryder chỉ có đúng một bộ này Thất bại và cái chết Trong khoảng thời gian Carl làm việc cho Toreno, người đã sử dụng mồi nhử trong chuyến bay đã sắp đặt sẵn, và bắt đầu tấn công tập thể Hoa Kỳ tai hại. Để thưởng cho Carl, Toreno thả Sweet ra khỏi tù và cả hai về nhà, chiếm Ganton cho Grove Street Families. Lúc này, Smoke sống xa lánh xã hội và cực lo lắng, trốn tại nhà máy xí nghiệp gây giống. Sweet và Carl tiếp tục tấn công Ballas, lấy lại Glen Park (trong Beat Down on B Dup) và Idlewood (trong Grove 4 Life) thumb|279px|Carl chất vấn Smoke trong End of the Line Anh em nhà Johnson quyết định hạ gục Big Smoke cũng như tổ chức của anh, sử dụng xe tăng SWAT để vào nhà máy. Trên đường Carl bắn chết bọn Ballas, Los Santos Vagos và Russian Mafia cho tới khi lên tầng cao nhất và thấy Big Smoke. Cả hai đấu súng, Carl thắng, khuyên anh ta nên cải tạo trước khi chết. Smoke hối hận vì hành động của mình, bảo Carl rằng anh ta quá đam mê tiền và quyền lực. Anh nhắc Carl khi anh chết mọi người sẽ nhớ tên anh. Carl tiếc thương Smoke rồi Tenpenny bước vào, lái xe cứu hỏa rơi xuống cầu Grove Street và qua đời. Có 3 vết đạn bắn khá nghiêm trọng trên áo giáp của Big Smoke trong trận đấu súng End of the Line, dù người chơi bắn như thế nào đi nữa. Người chơi còn có thể giết Smoke bằng vũ khí cận chiến hoặc thậm chí là chỉ bằng một cú đấm nếu bật mã, và vết đạn bắn vẫn sẽ xuất hiện. Big Smoke có những điểm khá giống Dimitri Rascalov, một nhân vật phản diện trong Grand Theft Auto IV; cả hai cùng là bạn/người giao nhiệm vụ cho nhân vật chính, sau đó lộ rõ lòng trung thành với địch thủ khác, rồi biến mất trong suốt phần trò chơi cho tới hồi kết. Dù không xuất hiện nhiều sau vụ phản bội, họ vẫn đóng vai trò quan trọng trong cốt truyện. Phương tiện cá nhân thumb|292px|Xe của Big Smoke Big Smoke sử dụng chiếc Glendale màu xanh, nóc màu trắng với biển số xe là A2TMFK. Nhiều giả thiết được đưa ra: Một số tin rằng đó là 'a two-timing motherfucker', ám chỉ tới sự phản bội Grove Street Families của Smoke, số khác lại nghĩ rằng nó viết tắt cho 'a two-ton motherfucker', liên quan tới cân nặng của anh ta, số còn lại cho rằng liên quan tới bài hài của Cypress Hill 'A to the motherfucking K', ra đời vào năm 1993 (một năm sau sự kiện GTA San Andreas) Big Smoke còn sở hữu một chiếc Perennial, bị Ballas phá hủy trong nhiệm vụ Sweet & Kendl Trước khi phát hành Phiên bản beta của Big Smoke mặc áo có dây nịt len màu trắng Los Santos Saints và quần đen, tóc hói, có thể thấy bức tượng Smoke tại nhà máy xí nghiệp gây giống ở phía đông Los Santos. Xuất hiện *The Introduction *Big Smoke (chủ) *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging Up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AKs *Drive-By *OG Loc (chủ) *Running Dog (chủ) *Wrong Side of the Tracks (chủ) *Just Business (chủ) *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre (phản bội) *End of the Line (chết) Thư viện ảnh Big_Smoke_(mission)_GTA_San_Andreas_(rencontre).jpg|Big Smoke cầm gậy bóng chày TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|Big Smoke phản bội Grove Street Families Image_13524.jpg|Tượng Big Smoke trong xí nghiệp gây giống Chú thích Điều hướng ar:بيغ سموك de:Big Smoke ru:Мелвин Харрис es:Big Smoke en:Big Smoke fi:Big Smoke fr:Big Smoke (homonymie) it:Big Smoke nl:Big Smoke pl:Melvin Harris pt:Big Smoke Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA San Andreas Thể_loại:Nhân vật đã qua đời Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Nhân vật phản diện Thể_loại:Gangster